Jacob goes too Far
by msashlyjudd8
Summary: Rosalie has the house to herself for the weekend while the family takes newborn Bella hunting. Jacob shows up, and they both go too far. ANTI JACOB STORY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


Rosalie POV

Smiling happily, I grabbed my nail file and Vogue magazine, heading down to the living room. It had been a peaceful three days with the whole family gone hunting. I had three days of complete silence to work on my car, and just be alone. I was starting to miss, Emmett, and was extremely excited they would be home in a few hours.

Bella was still a newborn and, Emmett, wanted to teach her how to hunt grizzly bears. I was mad at first that he was leaving me at home alone. But quickly got over it when I realized I would have the house to myself for three whole days. With Bella and Nessie gone on the hunting trip, this meant the stupid fucking dog would stay away from the house, and I wouldn't have to put up with his retched smell.

Holding my hand out in front of me I smiled at my perfectly filed nails. My hair was swept up in a loose pony tail and I put on my favorite Jasmine perfume that drove, Emmett wild. I expected to be locked in my room with, Emmett, for a few hours when they got home.

I sat there smiling at all the naughty things I had planned for us. My body hummed with lust. "I wish they would hurry up," I muttered to myself. I needed a distraction. Looking around I found the remote control and flipped on the TV for the first time this weekend. I was about to flip to a movie when suddenly a rotten smell assaulted my nose. My nose burned and I had to roll my eyes. Stupid dog must be here sniffing around for Bella and Nessie.

I could hear the idiot running around on all four's just outside the house. There went my peaceful weekend, I thought to myself. If he thought he was coming in the house before everyone got home he was sadly mistaken, most of the time Jacob walks around here like he owned the place. Just because he had some sick imprint with Nessie, he was allowed to come and go as he pleased. Nobody dared say a thing about it for fear that Edward would get mad. God forbid, Edward get mad or precious little Bella, finally moved on with her life. Only I was the exception to that rule. I didn't give a shit what anyone thought of me. I made sure, Jacob, knew just how disgusting I thought he was every time I saw him.

Pissed off, I flipped the TV off and threw the remote on the couch next to me. I wasn't in the mood for a movie anymore. I was pissed that my happy, serene, bubble was disturbed by that stupid stinking dog. I picked up my magazine and tried to focus on the clothes rather than the rotten smell coming from outside the house. Half way through an article about wedding dresses I heard three loud knocks on the front door. I knew it was him but I wasn't in the mood for him, so I continued reading, ignoring him. A few minutes later the knocks got louder. I guess he couldn't take a clue. I closed the magazine and rose from the couch. Walking to the door, I flung the door open.

Jacob stood there with a smug smile on his face. I glowered at him.

"Sorry, dogs aren't allowed in the house," I said and then I tried to close the door.

Before I had the door closed his hand came out to hold the door open.

"Very funny Blondie, are they back yet?" He asked with the same stupid smile.

"No, they are not back yet. Be a good dog and wait on the front porch, we just had the house sprayed for fleas."

That wiped the smile off his face.

"Why exactly do you hate me so much?" He sneered at me. I snorted and tried to push the door closed again, but his hand didn't move and the door didn't budge.

"Don't push me dog, move your fucking hand or you will be sorry," I said, with narrowed eyes. His face changed into one of challenge.

"What are you gonna do Blondie?" He said with his smug smile back in place. "Your whole family is gone, how exactly are you going to make me sorry? I would love to see that."

I could feel the anger rising inside me as I ground my teeth together. So quick he didn't see it, I raised my leg and gave a swift kick to the middle of his abdomen. With a huff, his body flew backwards and rolled down the front stairs to the house. He landed on his back with a shocked look on his face. I gave a small chuckle and turned to close the door.

I walked back to the couch with a smile and plopped back down next to my magazine. I flipped back to the page I had left and began to read. Suddenly the door to the house flew open and banged against the wall. Standing in the doorway was a very angry looking Jacob.

"Very funny, bitch, is that all you got?" He screamed at me. I knew I had bruised his Alpha ego, and had to laugh. He was angry, but he knew better then to touch me. "Have a nice trip dog?" I asked as I continued to laugh.

Jacob stalked over to me and snatched my magazine out of my hands. Standing over me he ripped the magazine in half. If I had blood it would be boiling. I jumped up and grabbed one side of the magazine out of his hand. I rolled it up, like someone would do with a newspaper. I stepped closer to him and slapped him on the nose with the torn pages. "Bad dog," I sneered at him.

Jacob's face was so shocked that I almost started to laugh. His nostrils were flaring with is accelerated breathing and his hands were shaking. He was really pissed off now. No more blond jokes or snappy comebacks, he was full on pissed off. I mentally patted myself on the back for getting to him like this. I stood there not backing down glaring into his eyes. He may be a lot bigger and taller than me, but he didn't scare me one bit.

"You are so lucky you're a woman, or I would rip your head off right now. I don't care if they are your family." His voice was low and even, trying to put some fear in me. It didn't work. I stepped close enough that my chest almost made contact with his.

"If you think for one minute that I'm scared of you, you're sadly mistaken." We both stood there glaring at each other. Then I got a great Idea, I knew how to break him.

"You know what dog?" I asked him still not backing away.

"It's pretty sad that you hang around here. You can probably fool everyone else with the excuse of coming over to see Nessie, but I don't buy it. I see the way you still look at, Bella."

His eyes flinched so fast a human wouldn't have seen it. It was working.

"I know you still have a thing for her; I see your eyes every time she touches Edward, every time she kisses him." His face turned to stone, and I was laughing inside. I was going to break him and teach him to never mess with me again, I didn't care if I caught hell when Carlisle got home.

I turned and started pacing around the living room.

"What's it like Jacob? To know that, Edward could leave her, Break her heart and still end up her husband? I know you were there for her. You helped her to smile again."

His hands balled into fists and I could see his body trembling.

"Shut up." He said trying to sound angry, but it came out only a whisper.

"I just want to know what it was like. You helped her through one of the worst times of her life. She was alone, until you came to the rescue. You picked her up and helped her to live again."

God I'm good, the pain was showing on his face.

"But, even after all that, and after you fell for her, what is it like to know that you still weren't good enough?" His heart was slamming in his chest.

"I bet it still hurts to know, that through all the fighting and competition for her heart that it never belonged to you. She chose, Edward. She married him and had a child with him. She chose an eternity as a vampire. She chose to become the one thing that you hate most in the world."

I watched as one lonely tear slid down the corner of his eye. I stopped pacing and looked at him. I expected him to be angry and yell back at me, I didn't expect him to cry. Who knew the big bad Alpha, who walked around daily talking about killing "leeches" would get so emotional. I wondered for one split second if I had gone too far. Then I remembered that I hated him, and that I really didn't give a shit what he was feeling. It was time to go in for the final blow.

I walked closer to him again. I stood nose to nose with his trembling body.

"We all know Jake, Even Bella. You are nothing but a child, who occasionally turns into a dog. You had a pipe dream that maybe she would love you back. She chose Edward, Jake. She chose a vampire over you. She chose your enemy. I may be the only one willing to say it, but it's pretty sad. You're supposed to be the great Alpha; Leader of the magical wolf protectors. But here you are, pining over a vampire. What would your ancestors think?"

His eyes that had been turned down with hurt, suddenly flashed up to mine. This is what I was expecting earlier. He was beyond angry now. This is what I wanted. I watched as he gathered his resolve that I had broken down with my words.

His eyes were seething as he took a step toward me. I was standing so close that his chest touched mine. I took a step back, but he kept moving forward. Suddenly I wished that Emmett was here. I had never fought an angry werewolf before and it looked like he was ready for a fight. I stepped back again and turned to walk away. Jacob reached out and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Where are you going Blondie? Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted to fight, let's fight.

"His voice was menacing and angry. His hand clamped tightly around my wrist as he yanked me back towards him.

"Get the fuck off me dog," I screamed and slapped him with my other hand. His grip on my wrist loosened and I quickly ran for the stairs.

"I don't think so bitch," I heard him say as I was grabbed by my t shirt, and yanked back down the stairs. My shirt ripped as I stumbled and landed on my back on the floor.

Jacob was suddenly straddling my hips and my wrists were pinned to the floor.

"What are you going to do now, Rose?" he asked.

I struggled against his hold, but I couldn't get away.

"Get the fuck off me," I screamed. He didn't move.

During my struggles I could hear Jacob chuckling. I was trying to turn my body over, and buck my hips or kick my legs to get him off me. My mind flashed back to my last human day and my breath caught in my throat. I could see Royce's face plain as day, as he raped me. I started to violently struggle against Jacob then.

"Jake, please let me go... please."

I was begging now. Jacob however thought it was funny and wouldn't release my wrists.

"Uh oh, seems the big bad vampire can't get away from the child." His voice spat out the word "child" at the end.

My breathing was erratic as I relived that traumatic day. No matter how much I screamed or cried, the man continued to rape me. I was sure that Jacob had never been told about my past. If he had, I know he would never do anything like this. He was an annoying child at times, but this was my fault for being so mean. I hurt him with my words, but what he was doing was hurting me so much worse. I was sobbing now, as Jake held my hands to the floor over my head.

"Jake," I whispered through my sobs. "Please let..."

Suddenly, Jacob's body flew backwards across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the floor. A gust of wind flew past my body and then Emmett was pulling Jake up from the floor. He held him by the neck against the wall, his face seething.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing dog?" Emmett shouted in his face.

Suddenly, the whole family rushed into the house. Esme and Bella gasped and ran over to me. I was still sobbing on the floor with a ripped shirt. I could see Alice holding Jasper back from going over to, Jake. Jasper's face was pure rage and he wanted Jake's blood. Carlisle and Edward were trying to pull Emmett off Jacob before he killed him. It was a fruitless effort. Emmett was stronger than any vampire I had ever met and they had no chance of budging him.

"Rosalie, Honey what happened?" Esme asked me, kneeling next to my head.

I was too stunned to speak. I could only roll over on my stomach and bury my head in her lap while I continued to sob. Flashes of my rape were running in a constant loop through my head. My vampire mentality was gone. I felt like I was a scared human again. I was assaulted and now I wanted to curl up and cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I heard Emmett scream at Jacob again.

I knew if Emmett didn't stop he would kill, Jacob. I didn't know if I wanted that to happen or not. What happened between, Jacob, and I was pretty much my fault. I could hear Jacob's, heart beat as he was being slammed against the wall.

"Why the fuck did we come home to find you holding Rosalie down? And why the fuck is her clothes torn?"

Emmett pulled, Jacob, forward and slammed him back again. Jacob was trying to talk through his sobs, but nothing came out.

"Emmett, give him to me," Edward spoke for the first time.

"No," Emmett shouted back.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. Nobody hurts my wife."

I knew Emmett, would make good on his promise, and I also knew that Jacob's death would most likely start a war. I needed to stop this. I took a deep breath and sat up. Esme and Bella both sat beside me on the floor.

"Emmett, please stop," I whispered.

Upon hearing my voice Emmett released Jacob, and his body fell to the floor. I was scooped up from the floor into Emmett's big arms and carried to our bedroom. The door was slammed and locked behind us. Emmett gently laid me on the bed and then crawled in beside me. I pulled the blanket over my body and curled into him as he wrapped me tightly in his arms.

We didn't talk. We listened as Carlisle and Edward tried to figure out what happened.

"Jacob, I believe that you have some explaining to do," Carlisle spoke calmly.

I could just imagine my family all standing there glaring at him.

"I...I don't know, we got in a fight," Jacob said through sobs. "She said some nasty things trying to make me angry." Emmett's, chest vibrated with his growl. "Sh-she just kept taunting me and w-wouldn't stop, I got really angry and almost phased. When she tried to walk up the stairs, I grabbed her shirt and it ripped, and then she fell."

"You son of a bitch," Alice screamed and then I heard shuffling feet.

"Alice no!" Everyone screamed.

"Jasper, please take Alice out of here while we figure out what to do."

Carlisle spoke with anger in his voice. I heard the back door open and close as Jasper pulled Alice outside. I know she would have killed him, if she was given the chance too.

"Why were you holding her down when we came in, Jacob?" Edward asked.

Jacob didn't say anything, but he continued to sob. Edward was probably seeing what happened between us in, Jacob's, mind.

"Jacob, I know you and Rosalie hate each other and she may have said some things that you didn't like, but that is no reason to physically touch her. You ripped her clothes when she tried to walk away. You could have walked away too." Edward spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry," I heard Jacob whisper.

I knew Carlisle was going to tell him about my rape, so I burrowed closer to Emmett and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Jacob, with exception to Rosalie, we have all accepted you into our family. We trusted you to come into our home and be civil. As a man you should know that you don't attack women. There will be fights of course, but that should never ever result in physical violence. I don't know what was said between the two of you, but what you did is not something we can take lightly, especially Rosalie."

Here it comes.

"You may have noticed when you were holding Rosalie down, that she started to cry. Yet you still didn't let her go. Jacob, this is not really my story to tell, but as Rosalie is traumatized, I will be the one to tell you." Emmett's arms squeezed me tighter as I began to sob again.

"Jacob, when Rosalie was human she was held down and raped. She was beaten and left for dead. That is why I chose to change her."

Silence filled the house as the news sank in.

"Oh god," Jacob spoke softly. Then he started to cry again. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

What happened next surprised even me.

"Jacob, I can't believe you did this." A small voice said.

It was, Bella.

"My family trusted you. Hell, I trusted you. I can't believe you came into our home and did this."

She was getting angry now.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to hurt her," He pleaded with her.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time, Jacob," she shouted.

"Do you remember when you forced yourself on me? You kissed me when I didn't want you to, and when I tried to get you off me, you still didn't stop."

I pulled the blanket off my head and looked into Emmett's eyes. Silently we both wondered where Bella was going with this.

"I forgave you for that because you were my friend. Now that I think about it, you didn't deserve forgiveness. You forced yourself on me, Jacob."

Slowly I pulled Emmett and me to sit up and stand from the bed. I wanted to be down with the family. I took Emmett's hand and we walked out of the room.

"You spent all those months telling me how dangerous Edward was," Bella was almost screaming now.

Edward stood holding Nessie, who was watching the whole thing. Emmett and I walked the rest of the way in the room but Bella didn't notice and continued to scream.

"You told me that you were the better choice; that you could love me better then Edward ever could."

She walked over to stand nose to nose with him.

"Edward never forced himself on me."

Tears were sliding down Jacob's face and his eyes were on the floor.

"I don't think I can ever trust you again, Jacob. I...I don't want you around my daughter."

Jacob's head snapped up, his eyes going back and forth from Bella and Nessie.

"Bella...please, I didn't mean to hurt her. Please...you can't keep me away from, Nessie."

Bella turned to look at Nessie and Edward.

"Edward, please take Nessie home. I will be there in a few minutes. I don't want her around him ever again." He nodded and turned to walk out the door.

Jacob's body went limp against the wall. He pulled his legs up and laid his head on his knees as he started to cry.

"Carlisle, I don't know how you all feel about moving, but I just don't feel safe here anymore." Bella spoke never taking her eyes off Jacob.

"If the rest of you don't want to leave, Edward and I will move away with Nessie."

She then turned and saw Emmett and I for the first time. Her eyes were sad as she walked to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Rose," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head from her shoulder, looking at Jacob. His head was down but his eyes were looking up at me. Unwillingly, I felt a pang of guilt. Jacob didn't have the right to attack me, but I wondered if this would have ever happened if I hadn't been so cruel. I fought against the voice inside telling me to admit my guilt and take my share of the blame. The look in Jacob's eyes almost broke down my defenses.

He knew he was wrong, but he also knew I was wrong as well. I could see in his eyes that he wanted me to speak up and help him. I knew that if I came clean and told the family how I had taunted him, and threw his relationship with Bella in his face; they would eventually forgive him and allow him back into the family. Did I want that?

I squeezed my eyes shut, and then opened them again. Jacob's head had come up and he was staring at me. It was time to make a choice. Help Jacob out of this mess? Or stand back and let him be banished from our family? I pulled back from Bella's arms and smiled.

"I think a change of scenery is a great idea," I said happily.

Carlisle escorted Jacob out of the house and told him as respectively as he could, not to come near his family again.

End Note: So what did you think? Did Rosalie go too far?


End file.
